


A Mother's Comfort - Momma Hale

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adult Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding, F/M, Gen, Momma Hale - Freeform, Mommy Reader, Multi, Pack Bonding, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Pack Mom, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Sometimes a mother's comfort is enough.





	A Mother's Comfort - Momma Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's loving the current themes running through my fics at the moment haha. I got this request from another lovely anon and decided to gave it a go so I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x

AMC 

The pack had gathered for a movie night at the Hale loft after what seemed like forever. Derek and Scott were over by the tv attempting to plug in the new surround sound system that Derek had bought. The instruction lay beside him as he glanced over every so often from the wires to the book. Scott held the tv firmly so Derek could hook everything up. Even Kira stood by ready to jump in and absorb any electricity in case things went wrong. The girls were sat on the large floor cushions by the fire talking every now and again. Stiles was sat on the floor next to them looking at the pile of dvds asking everyone what they wanted to watch. 

Derek's mate, Y/N was also the pack's mother to the supernatural beings. Especially to one young beta. Isaac. It was obvious to see how the young beta had attached himself to her confiding in her when he finally told her about his father and even though was upset at first, he had Derek make arrangements with the town's Sheriff to pull Isaac out of his situation so he could stay with her at the loft along with Derek and his uncle Peter who popped up now and again. Y/N quickly became a permanent maternal figure to Isaac as she helped Derek train him with controlling his shift as well as helping him with his homework and even cradling him in her arms when he woke up from nightmares shaking and crying. 

Y/N had busied herself in passing out pillows and blankets to the rest of the pack who had made themselves comfortable in front of the tv. Isaac watched her as she approached him with a gentle loving smile and fluffed up a pillow putting it behind him for extra comfort and gave him a light fluffy blanket draping it over his shoulders. She bent down and smoothed his curls away from his face and kissed his forehead.  
"Are you comfortable, honey?" She asked him making sure he had everything he needed. He blushed slightly but nodded. She headed back into the kitchen to bring out bowls of snacks putting them next to the drink bottles on the coffee table for everyone to help themselves during the movie. 

"Alright, we've decided on jumanji", Stiles called out followed by a series of "okays" and "cools" from the other members as he handed the dvd case to Derek to set up. After making sure everyone had everything they needed, she took a seat on the arm chair sitting comfortably with her legs tucked beside her waiting for the movie to be played. 

Halfway through the movie, some of the pack members has fallen asleep and others had lost interest. Y/N, Derek, Isaac, Scott and Stiles were the only ones still watching. Isaac glanced over at Y/N and saw that the top two buttons of her shirt were undone exposing the top of her breasts. Isaac licked his lips. Knowing he couldn't wait any longer, he walks over to Y/N.  
"Are you ok, baby? Do you need something?" She asked him. Isaac nodded and pointed to her lap.  
"Do you want to sit with mama, baby?" She asked him quietly not wanting to disturb the others who were left still watching the movie. Isaac blushed and nodded at her words feeling himself slowly regress into the right headspace. Y/N had him sit in her lap as if he was a toddler wanting his mommy. He laid against her shoulder, his mouth centimeters away from her left nipple with his legs draped over the arm of the chair. He had one arm loosely wrapped around her waist and the other resting comfortably in his lap. She pressed a kiss to his forehead every so often. 

Y/N felt Isaac mouthing at her left nipple through her shirt whining when he couldn't get to it.  
Y/N could see how much Isaac want to nursed from her knowing he was in the right headspace to do so but just to double check she tried out a little trick that was also known to work on new born babies let alone beta werewolves. With her forefinger and middle finger together she gently tapped his chin to which Isaac began to do the suckling motion with his mouth. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

She slowly started to unbutton her shirt so her purple lace bra was slightly visible. Isaac kissed the skin on the top of her breast and nuzzled closer into her chest smiling ever so slightly knowing he was about to get what he wanted. Y/N slowly released her breast that was closest to Isaac and he immediately latched on to her large slightly swollen nipple and began to nurse working at it to release the warm flow of milk that was waiting for him. He started to ease up suckling slowly. At first it was painful but when he eased up it was pleasant and enjoyable sending a tingling feeling throughout her chest. She looked down at the young beta in her arms and gently cupped his face stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb.  
"Close your eyes, baby", she spoke softly almost whispering not wanting to disturb his rhythm. Isaac did as he was told and felt himself relax as his tummy started filling up with his mama's milk that was meant for him. She smiled at him and smoothed back his curls praising him every so often.  
"Good boy", she cooed lovingly. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Derek watching her with a loving smile. He found it heartwarming that his mate expressed her maternal instinct in order to nurse the pack's beta. Isaac was an exception when it came to nursing. He craved the love and affection of a mother losing his own at a young age. He grew attached to Y/N and she loved him as her own. It all began when Isaac would have nightmares from his father locking him in an rusty old freezer that was kept in the basement. He'd wake up shaking, screaming and crying until Y/N took him into her arms letting him nuzzle against her chest listening to her heartbeat which would later lull him sleep. 

After Isaac's continuous outbursts during the night for several days, she began to feel her breasts swell and her nipples leak white pearls of milk. After confirming that she wasn't pregnant but still lactating and with no further luck of her to find a remedy, Derek took her to seek help from an old Hale family friend none other than Dr Alan Deaton. He was able to confirm that she was indeed Derek's mate but also the pack mother to the group of supernatural beings and expressed that if one was in distress it would trigger her hormones and produce milk just like a mother would for her baby. The first time she had introduced Isaac to try nursing to make him feel better, he did not hesitate and immediately latch on. This soon became a nightly routine until his outbursts calmed down. From then one, Y/N found that Isaac's coping mechanism was to be babied, to be nursed, held and loved by someone he loved and saw as a maternal figure. Seeing that it helped it, she even encouraged him to call her mama whenever he needed to have special bonding time. 

Y/N's was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw two pairs of eyes practically burning a hope through her chest and glanced from Derek to Stiles who was in fact gawking at the fact that she was breastfeeding a pack member. Derek lightly smacked the side of his head to grasp his attention which still an "ow!" from Stiles as he frowned at Derek averting his eyes even though he did continue glance at her breasts every so often.  
"Mama?" Isaac squeaked adorably sounding like a toddler.  
"I'm here, baby. Mama's right here.", she reassured him continuing to stroke his cheek lovingly. Isaac relaxed latching back on and continuing to drain the milk from her breast. She used her free hand to lift up his shirt slightly exposing his tummy as she began to rubbed it in gentle circles as he hummed contently.  
"That's my good boy", she cooed at him still suckling. Isaac got a little too excited opening his mouth wider as a dribble of milk spilled down his chin. Y/N wiped it away gently chuckling. Isaac began to ease up and released her nipple that was still leaking milk as he had fallen asleep his head drawn back. Y/N shook her head and chuckled at his milk drunk face. She kissed his forehead and held him close letting him sleep.

She hadn't noticed that the movie had in fact ended 20 minutes ago and half of the pack members were asleep and only two wing wondering eyes continued to gaze at her bare chest that was still swollen as her nipple continued to leak. Y/N placed one last kiss for comfort on Isaac's forehead as Derek eased him out of her arms and took the beta up his room tucking him in so he could sleep comfortably.  
"Boys", Y/N addressed both Scott and Stiles as she saw that they were still looking at her chest. They shook their head pulled out if their thoughts after hearing her voice.  
"That was so hot", Scott told her as Stiles nodded in agreement. "Isaac's so lucky", Stiles said secretly wishing he was a supernatural creature too. Y/N rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled shaking her head. 

"There's plenty to go around", she assured them getting up to sit on the larger couch next to them.  
"Really?" They both chimed together trying to hide their excitement. She nodded and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and took off her bra completely exposing her perfectly large breasts that were full of milk. Both boys began licking their lips as they inched closer to her nipples.  
"I know you boys are eager but let's get you sat comfortably first," she told them sitting in the middle of the couch and had Scott lay on her left hand side with his head resting on her left leg and had Stiles lay on her right hand side with his head resting on her right leg. They both immediately latched on and began sucking at her nipples as the flow of milk was released onto mouth as they hummed contently relaxing in her lap. She stroked Scott's cheek lovingly as she saw him continue to suckle without being disturbed and gently rubbed circles on Stiles' tummy as she had done previously with Isaac. Both boys began whining and tugged at her nipples.  
"Aah aah ah, slowly boys. There's plenty for both of you.", she reassured them again.  
"Mama's right here", she cooed and leaned down to press a loving kiss on each of their forehead. 

After putting Isaac to bed, Derek headed back down to the living room and saw the scene before him. He stood behind watching both of the pack members nurse hungrily from his mate. Feeling their presence and coincidently both boys' eyes shot open to look up at the former alpha and him smirking down at them. They were not going to hear the end of this.


End file.
